southparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
En mi Espacio Seguro
"En mi Espacio Seguro" es una canción de la Decimonovena Temporada del episodio "Espacio Seguro". La canción y escenografía son una reminiscencia de una producción de teatro de Broadway. Fondo Un video musical y canción que se desarrollan en un cuarto negro con cubos blancos. La letra es sobre no ser ridiculizados en redes sociales y escapar a un "espacio seguro" donde nadie puede herir tus sentimientos. Letra Cartman: Todos me quieren y soy genial en mi espacio... Steven Seagal: ... seguro. Cartman: La gente no me juzga y el odio se acaba en mi espacio... Director PC: ... seguro. Cartman y Steven Seagal: Vidrios blindados, puertas trabadas, solo hay bondad aquí. Randy Marsh: Me llamarás marica, pero no lo oiré en mi espacio... Steven Seagal: ... seguro. Cartman: Vidrios blindados. Pausa Demi Lovato: Si no te agrado, no puedes entrar en mi espacio... Modelos de tallas grandes: ... seguro. Director PC: Mírate solo hay unos pocos selectos en tu espacio... Todos: ...seguro Cartman: Gente que me apoya... Todos: ...sumada a... Cartman: Más gente que me apoya... Todos: ...y dice cosas lindas. Todos: Todo es arco iris, no hay vergüenza en mi espacio... Randy Marsh: ... seguro. Cartman: Vidrios blindados. Pausa Realidad: Voy a derrumbar tu espacio seguro, ladrillo por ladrillo caerá como plomo. Cartman: ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? Realidad: No puedes evitar que entre allí, soy frío y duro y mi nombre es... Realidad. Demi Lovato: Oh no no. La Realidad, ¡deténganlo! Cartman: Yo me ocupo de él, Demi. Pausa Todos: No nos arruinarás la Realidad. Cartman: En nuestro espacio no entrarás. Realidad: ¡Maldición! Todos: Le hacemos frente a casi todo. Cartman: Pero no queremos ver la realidad. Realidad: Noooooooo... Pausa Cartman: Vidrios blindados. Todos menos Cartman: Puertas trabadas... Todos: Mi espacio. Cartman: Qué lindo. Letra original Cartman: Everyone likes me and thinks I'm great in my safe space... Steven Seagal: ... my safe space. Cartman: People don't judge me and haters don't hate in my safe space... Director PC: ... your safe space. Cartman y Steven Seagal: Bully-proof windows, troll-safe doors, nothing but kindness in here. Randy Marsh: You might call me a pussy, but I won't hear you in my safe space... Steven Seagal: ... my safe space. Cartman: Bully-proof windows. Pausa Demi Lovato: If you do not like me, you are not allowed in my safe space... Modelos de tallas grandes: ... my safe space. Director PC: Look and you'll see there's a very select crowd in your safe space... Todos: ...my safe space Cartman: People that support me... Todos: ...mixed in with... Cartman: More people that support me... Todos: ...and say nice things. Todos: Rainbows all around me, there is no shame in my safe space... Randy Marsh: ... my safe space. Cartman: Bully-proof windows. Pausa Realidad: I am going to tear down your safe space, brick by brick I shall smash it with glee. Cartman: What? Who is that? Realidad: You cannot stop me from getting inside, I am cold and I am hard and my name ... is Reality. Demi Lovato: Oh no not Reality, somebody stop him! Cartman: I'll take care of him Demi. Pausa Todos: You can't ruin our lives Reality. Cartman: Our safe space will keep you out. Realidad: Rat! Todos: We can face almost anything. Cartman: But reality we can do without. Realidad: Noooooooo... Pausa Cartman: Bully-proof windows. Todos menos Cartman: Troll safe doors... Todos: My safe space. Cartman: That was nice. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Letras de Canciones Categoría:Canciones Originales Categoría:Canciones en Grupo